Whodunnit: Mysterious Murders
by Soliddude1175
Summary: In the classic game, one killer kills somebody else. Anybody left alive must discover how the kill was commited, to avoid being a victim themself. In the process, they must also discover who the killer is. But can they do it before they die themselves? Watch as thirteen houseguests attempt this, but with a killer alongside them. This is, WHODUNNIT!


_The final part of the trilogy. Here it is, a new story. This will pretty much be replacing two stories which have been lost by the bounds of time. The Tale of Horror, and Videogame Allstars and Others Competition. Pretty much combine the aspects of the murder mystery from the former, and the reality from the later. _

_This gameshow will involve 13 characters, each from different franchises. If you don't know what Whodunnit is, then the rules will be explained in the next chapter. This chapter will basically introduce the characters and get rid of the first. So, let this begin._

_Note: The characters are ages 18 and up, even if they aren't in their respected franchise._

* * *

"Welcome, to Rue Manor." The voice of someone with a british accent was heard. The camera slowly panned around an elegant manor, going inside to reveal a beautiful foyer. There were chairs and couches set about in the center of the room, and artifacts on the walls. A staircase was seen to the left, leading up. There were doors around the room, leading to other parts of the mansion. At the top of the stair case, was a lone man wearing a suit.

"In just a couple moments, 13 people will entered the manor, and begin a game for a chance to win 100 grand. However, the game in itself is twisted in its own ways. You shall see soon enough, and so will they. Just know for now, that the only way to win is with your brains. If you don't win, the punishment will be costly in a rather large way. I am Giles, the butler of these esteemed place, sent here by an annonymous voice. This place has been rumored to be cursed, but in ways that not even I know. Time will only tell to see just what will happen, but for now, I must take my leave until our guests arrive. Welcome, to Whodunnit."

The camera panned outside to see a limosuine parking right beside a fountain, which was right at the entrance. The gates that lead to the outside world closed, and a lone person stepped out.

"Meet Mr. Shy Guy, a 24 year old photographer from the house of Bowser." The voice of Giles said as Shy Guy walked into the mansion.

Shy Guy: Man, what a place! Living here for the next several days is so going to rock. I just hope people like me.

Shy Guy looked around the foyer and noted the places to sit in the room. There was a table holding champange, so the masked man helped himself to the liquor.

"To the competition." Shy Guy cheered to himself, also noting that he was the first one there.

Outside, a second limo pulled up.

"Meet Mr. Reala, a 28 year old doctor from a land not specifically noted on our map." Giles spoke as Reala walked into the mansion.

Reala: They might as well just give me the money right now. I'm in no mood to compete, I'm only here for the money. Anybody gets in my way, and there will be trouble, I can assure you that.

Reala looked at Shy Guy and floated passed him. Shy Guy frowned.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Shy Guy." Shy Guy extended his hand to Reala, who kept floating off.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to be social."

"And what's that gonna get me, huh? Popularity? This is a gameshow, not a place to make friends." Reala spat.

"Oh."

Outside, a third limo pulled up.

"Meet Ms. Roll, a robot without an age who lives at some point in the future." Giles spoke as Roll walked into the mansion.

Roll: My big bro Megaman reccommended me for this, and he's a smart guy. He said this could be something to test my intellect, and the doc agreed! I'm hoping to make them proud!

"Why hello there." Roll smiled towards Shy Guy.

"Hi. Names Shy Guy. What about you?"

"Roll, nice to meet you." The two shook hands. Shy Guy handed Roll a small cup of champagne. "Oh sorry, I don't drink. Dr. Light says its not healthy for the micro chips in my body."

"Your a robot? That's so cool!"

"A robot? What type of competition is this?" Reala groaned.

Outside, a fourth limo pulled up.

"Meet Ms. Saria, a 25 year old store clerk from the Kokiri forest." Giles spoke as Saria walked into the mansion.

Saria: In reality, I'm a sage. But that wasn't an applicable job, so I said store clerk. Saying I'm a sage could be bad towards my game, so thats staying under wraps.

Saria quickly noticed the anti sociallity of Reala. "What's up with you?"

"None of your business. Why don't you go make friends with those two over there?" Reala spat, pointing to the other two houseguests.

"That's not very nice. You should know to be nicer." Saria sighed, walking off.

"Being nice is for the people with a heart."

Outside, a fifth limo pulled up.

"Meet Mr. Luke, a 19 year old detective from the same place I grew up, London." Giles spoke as Luke walked into the mansion.

Luke: The professor thought that this was perfect for me. And trust me, he knows a lot. But if there are sliding block puzzles, then I might be in trouble.

"Why hello there." Luke greeted himself to everyone.

"What's up with your voice? You have like a weird accent." Roll said, trying to pinpoint it.

"Roll, don't be rude." Shy Guy said to the girl. "Its a pleasure to meet you." The two shook hands.

"Say, I've seen you on tv, haven't I?" Saria asked.

"You probably have. If you know Professor Layton, then you know me."

"A freaking detective!? They really want to go all out with the smart people." Reala sighed.

Outside, a sixth limo pulled up.

"Meet Mr. Meta Knight, a 29 year old swordsman from the land of Dreamland." Giles spoke as Meta Knight walked into the mansion.

Meta Knight: It is an honor to be here. Galactia would sure be proud. I just need to do my best, and see if I can perform better than I know I can!

Meta Knight walked in to see Luke investigating Roll.

"How peculiar. I've never seen anything like it."

"She's actually from the future, so obviously you haven't seen anything like it." Shy Guy smiled, then turned to see the new houseguest. "Why hello there."

"Hello there." Meta Knight responded, grabbing a glass of champagne and going to sit down at one of the chiars. Reala looked at him, intrigued.

Outside, a seventh limo pulled up.

"Meet Ms. Pandora, a 27 year old fairy from the Labyerinth of Deceit. Of course, this wasn't her hometown, but still." Giles spoke as Pandora walked into the mansion.

Pandora: This should be fun. Competing with a bunch of random people can be both fun and interesting. I plan on winning, so don't expect me to hold back on anything.

Pandora walked inside and quickly was noticed by everybody.

"Well hello there." Shy Guy greeted walking over and extending a hand.

"Hello to you too." Pandora smiled. Everyone was noting something in general, but it will not be revealed because they are thoughts.

Outside, an eighth limo pulled up.

"Meet Ms. Serena, an 18 year old Pokemon Trainer from the Kalos Reigion." Giles spoke as Serena walked into the mansion.

Serena: This should be so fun! Spending time in a luxurious mansion without having to care about the world outside just sounds so glamerous to me. I can't wait to see what happens when I open the door!

"And who are you supposed to be?" Reala asked the moment Serena opened the door.

"Now where did that come from?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yeesh, that's awfully rude of you." Serena huffed, going along with the other group.

"My oh my, you look gorgeous darling." Pandora smiled, extending her hand out to the girl, who extended hers as well.

"Why thanks. Ash told me I should wear this, he said this would bring a stunning entrance." She blushed.

"Well whoever he is, he was definetely right." Luke smiled.

"Hey, I've seen you on tv before." Serena pointed right at Luke anime style.

"Uh, I suppose everybody has."

Outside, a ninth limo pulled up.

"Meet Dr. Cortex, a 42 year old scientist from a top secret base he said he didn't want to be said publically." Giles spoke as Cortex walked into the mansion.

Cortex: Bah, who needs this? Money is the only thing that matters in this world, and thats all I care for. Why I don't just steal the money, I have no idea.

"Hello to all! Bow down to the ruler of this mansion, yours truly, Neo Cortex!" Cortex bellowed, walking into the mansion.

"And what are you going to do shorty? Make us do whatever you say?" Reala asked in a dramatic voice, causing Meta Knight to burst out laughing. Reala then lunged at Cortex and threw him at the wall.

"Listen here. I don't take orders from nobody. You aren't popular, you aren't liked, and you sure as hell are not significantly good enough to gain my leadership! So why don't you just get back in your limo and leave this place, now!" Reala shouted right in the doctors face.

Outside, a tenth limo pulled up.

"Meet Mr. Espio, A 25 year old detective from Green Hill." Giles spoke as Espio walked into the mansion.

Espio: Ninja skills are always key if you want to get far. Stealth, speed, strength, strategy. Those are the only four things I will need to win this.

Before Espio even went inside the house, he decided to turn invisible, to listen in on anything happening. He just needed to wait for the next competitor to walk in so he could sneak through the door without anyone noticing.

Espio watched as the eleventh limo pulled up.

"Meet Ms. Kyoko, a 22 year old agent from Hope's Peak." Giles spoke as Kyoko walked into the mansion.

Kyoko: I plan on playing this game solo. Everybody saw just what happened at Hope's Peak academy, so they should see me as a threat. Which is just what I want.

As Kyoko walked through the door, Espio silently followed behind and walked over to a wall near a fireplace where nobody could see him. Everybody meanwhile gasped at the sight of Kyoko.

"You!" Saria gasped.

"The girl from Hope's Peak Academy and the bear thing?" Serena asked.

"Who is this?" Roll asked, very confused.

"If it isn't Kyoko Kirigiri. Its an honor to meet you." Luke greeted. Kyoko eyed him.

"It appears we both are common of great deductive skills. I find that intriging of you." Kyoko took a glass of champagne at sat down at one of the couches.

"Reveal yourself!" Meta Knight randomly screamed, flipping over a chair and pointing at one spot in particular.

"Uh, Meta Knight?" Pandora asked, concerned that Meta Knight may be going through some sort of dillusion.

"I know you're there. If you don't want trouble, I suggest you'd reveal yourself." Meta Knight glared.

"Hmm, you're good, I'll give you that." A voice spoke. The figure of Espio appeared, returning to his visible form.

"Wow, what an impressive chameleon!" Luke said in shock. Espio just sighed and sat down next to Meta Knight.

Ouside, a twelth limo pulled up.

"Meet Sub-Zero, a robot without an age who asked for us not to say a hometown." Giles spoke as Sub-Zero walked into the mansion.

Sub-Zero: I am the ultimate lifeform, who knows everything possible. I make great popsicles, and nobody can doubt that. About the competition, whats there to say?

"Wow, another robot." Reala rolled his eyes upon seeing Sub-Zero.

"Wow, you're so big and cold compared to me." Roll stared in shock.

Sub-Zero looked at Roll momentarily before investigating the artifacts in the room.

Outside, the final limo pulled up.

"Meet Ms. Kairi, a 21 year old chef from the Hallow Bastion." Giles spoke as Kairi entered the mansion.

Kairi: I can't wait to show everybody what a little girl power can accomplish. You can count on me to get a job done correctly, no doubt about that. Lets do this!

"Hey there." Saria waved as Kairi entered the mansion.

"How do you do?" Shy Guy asked, extending a hand. Kairi shook his hand. "I am good, thank you."

"How many more people need to get here?" Reala asked.

Just as he said this, footsteps were heard coming down the staircase. First to react was Meta Knight and Espio, already at the foot of the staircase.

"Who are you?" Espio asked.

"Why, I am your butler, Giles."

"A butler? Excellent!" Cortex laughed before getting kicked in the shin by Reala.

"Welcome to the Rue Manor. The place that you will be staying for the next couple days. Of course, not all of you will be here every day, but thats just process of elimination in the making. For now, I would appreciate it if you all went to your rooms until further notice." Giles smiled, showing everybody the path to their rooms.

* * *

**Kyoko's Room**

"This place is quite nice." Kyoko mentioned, looking around the place. Her room was decorated to perfection, and she couldn't ask for anything more.

Kyoko: Now that I've met everybody, its time to distinguish everybody's game style. This butler seems like the shady type, like Monokuma, so he may get people to show quite a bit of evil from them. The only question is, who?

**Luke's Room**

"Hey, this is nice. Poster of my tv show everywhere!" Luke said astounded. Indeed, posters of the tv show that starred the boy and his proffessor were all across the wall.

Luke: The game has begun, and I think the producers did a great job of making this cast. The nice guys, couple celebrities, mean people, ninjas, more than one robot, I think this season of whatever this is will work out nicely.

**Reala's Room**

"This is my room? Well, it does look nice." Reala noted, looking at every detail. His room was made to his type of perfection.

Reala: I just need to pretend I need help from people long enough. My charade made enemies, I amend everything, I shatter that again. That's my dream, to bring chaos.

**Shy Guy's Room**

BOOOOOOOMMMMM!

SPLASH!

"What was that?" Shy Guy wondered in confusion. It sounded like it was coming from outside, in an area full of water.

He rushed out of his room and found that he wasn't the only one who heard the noise.

"What was that loud noise?" Pandora asked.

"Let's go find out." Espio responded, rushing downstairs to find a door that would lead out back.

Pretty soon, they ran into Giles the butler, who was investigating this himself.

"This way everyone." He lead, taking everybody down a path through the mansion leading towards the back.

The door was busted open as everybody looked in shock at the scene. Everything seemed to be burning, shards of the ground were all over the place, and a couple of objects fell into the pool nearby.

Including a body.

"Who's that?"

"It's a person."

"We know that. But who is the person."

"I can answer that." Giles stated, pulling out the body with a pool net. He dropped it on the ground and let everybody look. They gasped.

Laying on the ground, they found the poor body of Neo Cortex, the most disliked person in the house.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Sorry I cut it off here, had I continued, that would have been more than one character to die. Which is natural, but I like you to see twelve people compete in the chapters following. So, too early to tell who the killer is? It probably is..._

_So, this ends todays trilogy. Hope you had a great day today, and I hope you have a great night as well. Stay solid and peace._


End file.
